Waiting Train
by Shumeyo
Summary: Une Mystérieuse rencontre dans un train qui se répète chaque semaine... Fic dédidée à Heronary!
1. T'attendre

_**Bonjour tout le monde!! :D**_

_**Alors cette fois-ci je ne vous présente pas une traduction, mais bien une de mes fics ^^...**_

_**Je l'ai finie il y a un bout de temps et est postée sur "la salle", elle comporte 3 chapitres...**_

_**Je vous le poste maintenant car je suis légerement en retard avec le next chap de "mais encore" dû à que je suis en train d'envoyer ma candidature pour faire des masters en europe et comme ça vous savez que je vous oublie pas et que je continue à écrire :D!**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez... j'ai bcq hésité à le poster vu comment mes traductions ont été réçues sur ce site... dans vos mains si vous voulez connaître mes autres fics ^^!**_

_**Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**_

_**Shumeyo**_

_**.................................................................  
**_

Un courant d'air… je remonte mon écharpe jusqu'à qu'il cache la moitié de mon visage… je frissonne… à l'heure qu'il est, mon nez doit sûrement être tout rouge!

Je force ma tête à se lever, mes mains bien à l'intérieur des poches de ma veste… je serre les dents pour ne pas qu'ils claquent… j'ai froid… encore 15 minutes…

Heureusement il ne pleut pas… mais il fait si froid que je suis certaine que si j'ouvre mes yeux bien grands, je ne pourrais plus les refermer… 5 minutes…

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on pense à des bêtises… oh! Ça y est! Mon corps se tend et soudain il m'est impossible de penser ne serait-ce qu'à mes bêtises… je baisse vite la tête et regarde mes pieds… je sais qu'il court… il le fait toujours… chaque jeudi à 17h55, il court…

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil… ses cheveux roux désordonnés par le vent, sa veste encore ouverte et sa carpette dans une main… il ne porte qu'un délicieuse chemise blanche au dessous de sa longue veste noire… mais… il n'a pas froid!? Mon Dieu! Mais il va avoir une attaque à courir aussi découvert!

Il s'approche et à nouveau je trouve que mes chaussures sont très intéressantes… il passe près de moi et je ferme les yeux… son odeur est enivrante… oui… je sais… pathétique… mais j'attends 15 minutes tous les jeudis pour ça…

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et malgré le froid, rougis en regardant autour de moi… ouf… personne ne m'a vue…

Je le regarde à nouveau, enfin il frotte ses bras et ferme sa veste en faisant des grimaces… je souris attendrie à quelques mètres de lui… bien… au moins il ne tombera pas malade…

Je souffle moi aussi sur mes mains pour essayer de les réchauffer… maintenant que je peux le voir j'ai moins froid… encore quelques minutes et le train entrera en gare…

Ses joues ont encore un peu de couleur… tous les jeudis il va dans ce petit café devant la gare… il arrive toujours avant moi… c'est pour ça que je n'y entre pas… et que je me congèle dehors…

Deux fois je suis entrée…

_Je venais à peine de commencer mon stage et quand je me dirigeais vers la gare j'ai vu ce petit bistrot… je m'étais déjà imaginée assise là, sirotant un délicieux chocolat chaud en attendant mon train… j'ai poussé la porte et suis entrée… je venais célébrer! A ma grande surprise, même si je n'avais aucune expérience, ils m'avaient prise! Comme d'habitude mon regard fit le tour du petit bar et… je l'ai vu… _

_Il avait l'air totalement ailleurs et regardait par la large vitre qui donnait à la gare… il passait une et une autre fois sa grande main dans ses cheveux… ils avaient l'air si doux… un raclement de gorge me fit tourner la tête, le serveur me regardait avec un sourire entendu…_

_-Vous allez commander?_

_C'est à peine à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué que ma main continuait dans l'air pour héler le serveur et que ma bouche était toujours ouverte… j'ai rougit instinctivement et le monsieur se moqua de moi entre dents… dans ma précipitation pour m'asseoir et essayer de me rendre transparente, j'ai tiré une chaise vers moi… bien sûr, nerveuse comme j'étais, j'ai tiré trop fort et déséquilibrée je suis tombée sur les fesses, la chaise sur moi…_

_« Dieu ouvre la terre sous mes pieds!! Dieu… s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!!! » _

_Mais la terre resta à sa place et seul l'éclat de rire du serveur me répondit… il me tendit malgré tout une main et m'aida à me relever… honteuse je lui ai demandé la première chose écrite sur le menu et il m'a encore sourit moqueusement sans rajouter un seul mot…_

_Bien sûr… moi aussi j'aurais bien rit si j'avais su ce que j'avais commandé à boire: un énorme verre (TRANSPARENT!!!) de lait chaud… j'ai fermé les yeux, mon portefeuille encore ouvert, essayant de surpasser la honte dans laquelle je me noyais… avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait encore me rester, je lui ai tendu la monnaie et il m'a seulement fait un clin d'œil en refusant… j'ai soupiré… au moins un s'amusait…_

_Mon regard fut attiré par le reflet de la fenêtre… ses larges épaules tremblaient et il cachait sa bouche d'un de ses mains… mais… il rigolait!? J'ai encore plus rougit et commencé à boire par petits coups… entre fière de moi et morte d'embarras…_

_-Hey Weasley! Tu as perdu ton train aujourd'hui? Demanda le barman à voix haute… perdue dans ma contemplation, je me demandais dans un coin de ma tête avec qui il parlait quand j'ai vu le reflet de mon Adonis ouvrir la bouche pour répondre…_

_-J'attends Gin… _

_Il avait une voix grave… très belle, de celles qui donnent des frissons…_

_-Ah, elle finit plus tard non?_

_-Je crois… soupira-t-il impatiemment…_

_Qui était Gin? Perdue dans mes pensées j'ai regardé ma montre… encore 20 minutes… le petit café était presque vide… seuls 3 ou 4 clients… 10 minutes…_

_La sonnerie d'un GSM s'entendit… le dit « Weasley » répondit visiblement rassuré,_

_-Gin! Où es-tu!?_

_Quelques secondes passèrent avant que sa voix résonne agacée,_

_-Quoi!? Mais j'ai attendu le dernier train rien que pour te voir!_

_Ça c'était drôlement gentil de sa part…_

_-Ah mais ce n'est pas une excuse ça… pff… qu'il soit maudit… rajouta-t-il d'une voix résignée, un sourire commençant à se former sur son beau visage d'ange…_

_-D'accord… ce sera pour la prochaine… amuse-toi… oui, je t'aime aussi! Rit-il avant de raccrocher… il leva la tête et rencontra mon regard par le reflet de la vitre… vite j'ai baissé la tête et remarqua ma montre… le dernier train!!_

_Je me suis levée précipitamment, ai prit mes papiers et sans fermer ma veste, j'ai couru vers la sortie… j'ai croisé une dernière fois son regard abasourdi avant qu'il comprenne et jette un œil à sa montre…_

_J'ai encore eu le temps d'entendre un « mais ce n'est pas vrai!! » avant de claquer la porte et courir comme une dératée en riant à gorge déployée… je ne pouvais arrêter de rire en continuant ma course, diminuant encore plus mon souffle déjà erratique… _

_Le train était déjà dans la gare quand je suis arrivée… je savais qu'il n'aurait le temps que d'entrer dans le dernier wagon, c'est pourquoi, lâche comme je suis, j'ai couru vers celui du milieu…_

_Aussitôt entrée, j'ai mis mes mains et ma joue contre la fenêtre pour le voir… ce fut la première fois que je l'ai vu courir… il riait en évitant les gens et monta d'un saut juste quand le signal de fermeture des portes s'entendait… je devinais son rire à l'autre bout du train et sourit… j'étais vraiment foutue…_

_Mais cela je ne l'ai accepté que quand je l'ai revu le jeudi suivant… j'avais mis ma plus belle jupe, celle qui a fait qu'un homme me complimente… le seul qui m'en ai jamais fait d'ailleurs: mon père… _

_J'avais beaucoup hésité… cela faisait bien 5 bonnes minutes que j'étais devant la porte du bistrot quand le barman vint m'ouvrir avec son éternel sourire moqueur… rougissante, j'entrai et cherchai mon ange du regard…_

_Ce fut son éclat de rire qui me permit le trouver… il était assis dans un coin de la pièce… une très belle et magnifique femme avec lui… ses cheveux étaient auburn, longs et un peu ondulés à la fin… son visage doux mais au même temps plein de cette aura de décision qu'ont quelques personnes… une fille qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds… sûre d'elle…_

_Il la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour en lui tenant la main… ils riaient et se faisaient des confidences… il était très tendre avec elle, la décoiffait gentiment, serrait sa main dans la sienne ou lui donnait des étreintes d'ours… et elle le lui rendait bien… parfois une caresse sur sa joue qui finissait en un pincement amusé ou elle lui tirait la langue et riait à chacune de ses blagues…_

_Un peu distraite, je cherchai à tâtons ma chaise et m'assit… ce fut à ce moment là que je l'ai vu briller… la main qu'il tenait était ornée d'une magnifique bague… sans comprendre, un sourire vint à mes lèvres au même temps que mon cœur se serrait… elle le rendrait sûrement heureux…_

_Je ne fis aucun commentaire quand le serveur me tendit un verre de lait chaud et sortit 10 minutes avant… je marchai jusqu'au premier wagon… sûrement il serait encore en retard…_

Après cela je n'entrai plus jamais et viens attendre ici… à la gare… cela ne prit que quelques jeudis pour que je comprenne que la jeune femme n'était en réalité que sa sœur… je me rappelle qu'il était venu à la gare accompagné par elle et un beau brun à lunettes qui posait avec presque vénération sa main sur la fine taille… le roux… « Weasley » les taquinait sans cesse et je me surpris à rire discrètement à quelques pas… j'aurais tout donné pour faire partie de ce petit groupe…

Quand le train vint ce jour là, les fiancés partirent vers une voiture noire qui semblait assez chère… maintenant que j'y repense je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas allé avec eux… sûrement ils avaient d'autres plans… ce fut la première fois que nous avons coïncidé dans le même wagon… et depuis ce jour ça a toujours été le cas…

Les jours ont passé… les saisons aussi… si vous vous demandez combien de temps cela fait que cette étrange habitude a lieu… deux ans… deux ans que nous coïncidons tous les jeudis, dans le même wagon, aux même places: lui devant moi…

Le train est arrivé… je monte et m'assois en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder autour de moi, je sors mon livre… quelques secondes plus tard, comme à « notre » habitude, il s'assoit devant moi, étire ses jambes et regarde par la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé… je ne suis jamais arrivée à lire une seule ligne des livres que j'emmenais avec moi…

Peut-être si j'étais plus belle ou plus brave… si j'étais quelqu'un de spécial, comme ces filles dans les revues… peut-être alors j'aurais le courage de me pencher et lui demander son nom…

Il n'a peut-être jamais remarqué le fait que je sors toujours mes plus beaux habits quand je sais que je le croiserai… son bâillement coupe mes pensées et je croise son regard… je baisse aussitôt le mien sans oser respirer et je l'entends soupirer… j'essaye de me faire le plus petite sur mon siège et tremble légèrement…

Les stations passent et mon cœur s'étreint… deux ans… mon stage finit aujourd'hui… je serre mes poings et me mords les lèvres… je veux du courage! Je veux un peu de hardiesse pour pouvoir lui parler… ne serait-ce qu'une fois avant que tout se finisse… mais mes lèvres restent closes et les minutes s'échappent… il soupire à nouveau et je regarde discrètement son reflet… il a l'air un peu exaspéré… ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour l'embêter…

La voix impersonnelle du train dit ma destination et terriblement déçue, je me lève… il regarde encore le paysage et le train s'arrête… je reste immobile… mon cœur sur le point de mourir… je vais faire le premier pas quand soudain, dans un dernier élan de bravoure, je me retourne… je distingue parfaitement ses yeux surpris dans le reflet… j'essaye de parler mais les mots ne sortent pas… il se tourne alors vers moi, les sourcils haussés et les yeux agrandis comme s'il ne pouvait y croire… il a vraiment les plus beaux yeux du monde… mon ange roux au regard océan…

Mes lèvres se courbent dans un sourire que je sais, n'atteint pas mes yeux… l'appel de fermeture de portes s'entend et je cours vers la sortie… je m'y glisse in extremis et reprends mon souffle tandis que le train commence à partir… je crois avoir perçu un éclair orange contre une des fenêtres mais c'est plus croyable que je l'ai rêvé…

Je ris doucement de moi-même en me dirigeant vers les portes de la gare… _Hermione Granger tu es un cas perdu… _j'hausse mes épaules essayant de me convaincre que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… un beau souvenir qu'il faudra oublier… au moins je lui aurai sourit…

Essayant de le faire à nouveau, je prends une inspiration, ferme un peu mieux ma veste, resserre mon écharpe et sors à la rue… et je continue mon chemin…


	2. Te retrouver

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Selon moi j'allais pas tarder à poster cette suite puisque elle a déjà été finie et postée dans un autre site, mais voilà...**_

_**Je suis certaine que vous avez dû entendre tout le problème de l'influenza qu'il y a dans mon pays, le Mexique... d'ailleurs merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont écrit inquiètes, je vais bien, merci bcq bcq! :D (j'ai trois docteurs à la maison donc ça va XD)**_

_**Pardon à nouveau pour avoir autant tardé, l'influenza n'a pas seulement menacé notre santé sinon également nos boulots et économie principalement... déjà mon pays était en crise, mais maintenant c'est encore pire... mais allez! il n'y a rien qu'un sourire ne vainc! :D**_

_**J'espère que voux aimerez cette suite :3, promis je poste la suite et fin bientôt :)**_

_**Gros bisoux et prenez bien soin de vous!**_

_**Shumeyo**_

_**.................................................  
**_

Je soupire en rentrant dans la gare… désormais, à chaque fois que je prends le train c'est ainsi… peu importe si ce n'est pas la même gare et s'il n'y a pas le petit bar au serveur moqueur… tout me rappelle un grand roux au regard bleu… je referme mes bras sur moi-même… je n'ai pas pu le connaître… et ça fait déjà mal…

Je marche encore, cherchant des yeux le quai que je dois prendre… l'énorme sac que je porte me rappelle que je dois me dépêcher… mes parents m'attendent pour aller leur rendre visite… pour une fois j'ai vraiment besoin d'être entourée…

Je suis retournée à cette gare là… selon mon faible courage pour essayer de lui parler encore une fois… mais… il n'était plus là…

_Un pas… inspiration… deuxième pas… expiration… et ainsi de suite… je me rappelais continuellement de garder ma respiration régulière alors que je me rapprochais à cette porte… bien trop vite à mon goût je fus devant elle et gênée je regardai autour de moi… _

_Un peu bêtement je me suis dit que rien n'avait changé… logique en seulement un mois… ma main continuait à être contre la porte ce pourquoi je faillis tomber quand elle s'ouvrit d'un seul coup… un grand sourire faillit m'éblouir alors que mon « ami » le barman me faisait signe d'entrer…_

_-Vous voilà enfin! Me dit-il en tirant une chaise pour que je m'assoie… j'haussais un sourcil… je n'était venue que deux fois à son café… comme s'il comprenait mes pensées, il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte,_

_-On me faisait toujours savoir quand vous étiez là… me dit-il et je ne compris aucun mot…_

_-Qui ça « on »? Il sourit à nouveau et partit chercher la boisson que je n'avais pas commandée…_

_Il ne répondrait pas… je regardais autour de moi et soupirai déçue… _

_-Il n'est pas là… je sursautais et il rit entre dents en posant un grand verre de lait devant moi… inutile de rien lui dire… ce monsieur adorait vraiment m'embêter… _

_-Vous n'allez pas à la gare? Me demanda-t-il et je le regardais méfiante…_

_-Oui…_

_-Pourquoi n'allez vous pas maintenant? _

_Je rêvais ou il était en train de me jeter!? J'ignorai les signes de tête qu'il me faisait pour que je regarde par la grande vitre et un peu vexée, bougea ma chaise pour donner totalement le dos à la gare…_

_-J'attends ici, merci… _

_Il soupira fortement l'air agacé et avant de partir me dit encore,_

_-Si j'étais vous, j'irais maintenant!_

_Je détournais la tête totalement agacée… non mais… j'avais tout de même le droit d'attendre ici aussi! Les minutes passèrent et de ma place j'avais une excellente vue sur la porte d'entrée… minutes… heures… et il ne vint pas… _

_Plusieurs fois le serveur vint me conseiller de partir et chaque fois plus déprimée je ne lui répondais pas… peut-être savait-il qu'il ne viendrait pas? Je suis restée jusqu'à la dernière minute… et dû courir pour rattraper le train… j'ai faillit le rater d'ailleurs! Tout le monde était déjà entré et je pus sauter dans le dernier wagon avant que les portes se ferment derrière mon dos… même un pan de ma veste resta accrochée…_

_Ironique de penser que ceci lui était arrivé à lui la première fois que je l'ai vu…_

Sûrement il avait aussi changé de travail… avec la chance inouïe que j'ai ça ne me surprendrais pas… en tout cas ça m'a « guérie »… je ne suis plus retournée… cela n'empêche pas, bien sûr, que chaque jeudi vers cette heure-ci ma bonne humeur retombe et que mon cerveau me flagelle en me traitant d'idiote… comme aujourd'hui…

Parfois j'arrive même à me créer son image… ah tiens… comme maintenant… j'arrive à me l'imaginer en train d'attendre à quelques pas de moi ou tout simplement marchant devant moi… comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui… ça a l'air si réel… dans mes souvenirs il est toujours dans la foule et porte toujours cette veste noire… ça lui va si bien… et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi décoiffés…

Cependant… c'est toujours la même chose… même dans mon imagination je n'arrive pas à m'approcher et il ne se tourne jamais vers moi… simplement il s'éloigne… je baisse la tête en mordant mes lèvres… l'image que mon cerveau a formé pour moi maintenant, commence à presser le pas et je soupire… ça y est… c'est la partie où il part sans se détourner…

Mais… il ne part pas… d'ailleurs, il va demander quelque chose à un des policiers… bizarre… jamais mon cerveau ne me donne des scènes aussi réelles… c'est alors que je le vois sortir une carte de sa poche et questionner une nouvelle fois l'homme… et je rougis en me cachant contre une des colonnes, comprenant… _ce n'est pas une image, c'est lui!!!_

Mon cœur bat à menacer de sortir tandis que ma tête se vide complètement… _c'est lui... c'est lui!_ Je ne peux m'en empêcher… et me penchant je le regarde remercier le policier et chercher des yeux le panneau du quai qu'il cherche… mon imagination ne lui a pas fait justice… il est encore plus beau… il recommence à marcher… et je le suis…

Les gens doivent croire que je suis folle… mon regard fixé sur son dos large et je marche en me cachant derrière tout ce que je peux trouver… parlons franchement… j'ai l'air d'une idiote… mais rien ne peut briser l'euphorie de l'avoir retrouvé…

Je le vois se diriger vers un train que je n'ai jamais prit avant de s'arrêter comme foudroyé… paniquée, je me cache derrière le petit snack… m'a-t-il vue!!?? Passent quelques secondes et je me penche en avant pour le voir… il continue à être cloué sur place… il a l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées… il n'a pas l'air de remarquer que les gens grognent en lui rentrant parfois dedans…

Mais c'est alors que je remarque que sa tête regarde vers le haut… que ses mains sont serrées en poing et son regard fusille la grande horloge de la gare… je commence à me demander pourquoi il est aussi furieux contre l'heure quand soudain il fait demi tour et court vers la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait prise!

Sans ne serait-ce que réfléchir, je cours derrière lui m'attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes… mon Dieu… je suis une vraie stalker! Et il court vite!! J'ai tout juste le temps de le voir monter dans un des trains et je saute dedans secondes après… il n'est déjà plus devant moi! Je regarde autour de moi… il est vraiment rapide…

Marchant de wagon en wagon, je le vois enfin… il vient de trouver un siège en me donnant le dos… celui qui est devant lui est libre aussi… je commence à marcher vers lui…

Et si j'allais m'asseoir devant lui comme si de rien n'était? Et si enfin je lui parlais? Et s'il pense que je suis une folle dérangée qui l'a poursuivit? Sous cette dernière pensée je me glisse sous le siège dos à lui… quel courage…

Plusieurs minutes sont passées et enfin je commence à me demande où il va… ou plutôt… où nous allons, vu que je semble si disposée à le suivre…

Un GSM résonne et je reconnais malgré le temps sa musique… je l'entends soupirer et couper l'appel… il ne s'est pas passé une minute que l'appareil résonne à nouveau… il ne répond pas et laisse sonner… à quoi il joue? La musique s'arrête au bout de quelques stressants secondes et il murmure un soulagé i _« enfin! »_ /i et… la sonnerie repart à nouveau…

Je pose rapidement une main sur ma bouche pour qu'il n'entende pas mon rire… surtout quand il grogne exaspéré… encore une fois le même jeu se répète et les gens autour commencent à grogner agacés… furieux, il répond enfin…

-Quoi Harry!? Crie-t-il presque et mon rire silencieux recommence…

-Je… n'avais pas entendu… grogne-t-il ironique et je dois plaquer mes deux mains sur ma bouche…

-Non… j'ai changé de chemin… parce que c'est ainsi…

De plus en plus ses réponses deviennent coupantes et agacées et je me demande qui a le courage de continuer avec ses questions…

-Ecoute Potter occupe-toi de ma sœur et c'est tout, veux-tu?

Aaah… c'est sûrement le brun qui était avec la belle rousse… Gin… un soupir s'entend et soudain sa voix a totalement changée… elle a l'air résignée… triste…

-Je sais que ça ne sert à rien… oui… ce sera la dernière… je le promets… oui… j'arriverai plus tard… bye…

Il raccroche et son soupir fait mon cœur trembler… j'ai envie de me retourner, de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien… je regarde par la fenêtre en serrant mes poings pour ne pas qu'ils fassent une quelconque bêtise… et je reconnais…

Je pose mes deux mains sur la vitre, mes yeux agrandis… nous… nous sommes en train de rentrer dans la gare où on se retrouvait toujours… est-ce que… est-ce que ça a une signification? Est-ce que ça veut réellement dire quelque chose? Je ne veux pas me le permettre mais… l'espoir est un drôle de sentiment… assez tenace et têtu…

Je ne me rappelle même pas être descendue derrière lui… mais me voilà dans la gare seulement quelques minutes plus tard... il a la tête basse et serre son téléphone portable dans une de ses mains… je croyais qu'il allait se diriger vers le petit bar mais il reste débout devant le train… je me tiens derrière lui essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer ce soir…

Le train part… et quelques minutes plus tard l'avant dernier train aussi et j'arrête de respirer… il ne l'a pas pris… ça veut forcément dire quelque chose! N'est-ce pas!? Je me fustige mentalement… Dieu… Bouddha, Allah… quelqu'un… s'il vous plaît…

Les minutes passent et je vois ses épaules s'affaisser chaque fois plus… il est six heures… et le dernier train entre en gare… il est vrai que mon maigre courage a grandi avec les minutes… mais c'est quand je le vois fermer ses beaux yeux bleus avec douleur que ma décision est prise… et tant pis si je vais droit dans un mur!

Au même temps que le train commence à s'arrêter je me mets près de lui, attendant le train aussi… je n'ose pas le voir et mes mains tremblent légèrement… du coin de l'œil je le vois soupirer et regarder vers moi sans voir réellement… j'entends soudain son souffle se couper et mes joues rougissent sans permission… il m'a reconnue…

Il vient de détourner son visage et discrètement mes yeux le recherchent… il regarde de l'autre côté, une de ses grandes mains essayant de cacher le sourire que ses lèvres viennent de former… mon cœur sautille et bat un peu plus vite…

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent et j'entre la première… je sens sa présence tout juste derrière moi et mon dos me brûle… je m'assois à _notre _place et rougis en le voyant s'asseoir devant moi… je fixe mes mains et il me regarde intensément avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre…

Oh non… ça ne peut pas recommencer…

Le train recommence à se mouvoir et à nouveau mon ventre reconnais cette acide frustration… je ne veux pas revivre la même chose… je veux lui parler… _je le veux!!!_

Nous arrivons au premier arrêt et je le vois froncer ses sourcils… le silence est le seul échange qu'il y a entre nous et il est en train de me tuer… des gens entrent… d'autres descendent et le train reprend son chemin…

_Ah non! Pas deux fois! _La colère… le désespoir… enflent en moi… ce mois et demi pendant lequel je me suis tellement dit « et si »… la tristesse avec laquelle mon cœur s'était un peu éteint quand je ne l'ai pas retrouvé… _je n'y survivrai pas deux fois… _je serre mes poings et soudain mes lèvres se réveillent…

Et je bégaie la seule chose que je sais de lui…

-Wea… Weasley!

_NON!! Oh non… non, non, non… je n'ai surtout pas lâché son nom au milieu de ce silence… petit Jésus… la terre… s'il te plaît… _je ferme les yeux et mords ma langue… je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote!! Il doit croire que je suis une idiote!! Je veux mourir…

-Ron…

_Hein!? _Peut-être que j'entends des voix? Un long silence s'en suit et je me demande si peut-être en réalité je suis dans mon lit et je vais bientôt tomber… méfiante, j'ouvre un œil et mon souffle se coupe… non… c'est bien lui… il est bien devant moi… et il est en train de rire doucement ses yeux encrés en moi…

-Qu… quoi?

Ce serait vraiment bien que j'arrête ce bégaiement…

-Mon nom est Ron… Ronald…

Je m'ordonne de fermer ma bouche et répète dans ma tête son nom… _Ron… Ronald Weasley… Ronnie… _

-Et… et toi?

Je secoue un peu ma tête et rougis avant de baisser mes yeux…

-Hermione…

_Argh mon nom est horrible!! _Je le savais que j'aurais dû me le changer quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans! Mes parents ne devaient sûrement pas beaucoup m'aimer quand ils m'ont nommée!! Pourtant ma grande- mère dit toujours que j'étais un bébé qui ne pleurait presque jamais… _je déteste mon nom!! Il est tout simplement ho…_

-Hermione…

_J'aime mon nom… _oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire… c'est un nom magnifique… surtout quand ce sont ses lèvres qui le prononcent… du miel, sucré et envoûtant… je lui souris et il se redresse sur son siège…

Je crois que même le chauffeur doit entendre les battements désordonnés de mon humble cœur… il se penche un peu vers moi et j'arrête de respirer… ses grandes mains s'étirent lentement vers moi et ses yeux me supplient de les prendre… qui suis-je pour les lui nier?

Un frisson me secoue quand nos peaux se touchent… il les serre doucement… je crois que dans ma vie je n'ai me suis jamais sentie aussi protégée et réconfortée… son sourire se fait tendre et il ne me quitte pas des yeux…

-Je… je ne te connais pas… mais… tu m'as manqué…

Mon monde explose et mes yeux s'embuent…

_-Prochain arrêt: terminus, gare centrale, terminus…_

Ron et moi échangeons un regard surpris et rions amusés… tant lui comme moi, on a oublié de descendre… ses mains tiennent encore les miennes et son regard ne me quitte pas… je sens que mes larmes luttent pour sortir mais je préfère bien distinguer ses traits… une de ses mains quitte les miennes et vient se poser sur ma joue...

Nous passons sous un tunnel qui éteint les lumières et le courage vient à moi…

A tâtons je trouve son visage avec mes mains tremblantes… je reconnais sous mes doigts ses yeux… ses joues… son nez… et ses lèvres… il les écarte légèrement et je sens son souffle entrecoupé…

Ma respiration se fait difficile… je deviens courageuse et fait retrouver ses lèvres avec les miennes… je sens son autre main qui se perd dans mes cheveux et un soupir m'échappe… c'est doux et chaud… et j'ai envie que ce train continue son chemin pour toujours…

-Mione…

_Définitivement… pour toujours…_


	3. Te garder

**_Bonjour!!!! :D_**

**_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic que j'ai écrite pour me changer un peu les idées de "mais encore"... vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être frustrée de leur silence XD!_**

**_Un spécial grand merci à:_**

**_Juliane, Fan-de-jacob-black, Yek, Koydwen, Truc et Kate!_**

**_J'espère que cette fin vous plaira également :3!_**

**_Gros bisous et enjoy!_**

**_Shumeyo_**

**_......................................................................  
_**

J'ai toujours été frileuse…

Surtout quand je dors, j'ai toujours besoin de me rouler entre les couvertures et serrer tous les cousins autour de moi… je déteste avoir froid…

-Mione…- grommèle une voix douce près de moi et la légère caresse sur mon bras, me fait soupirer d'aise…

_Oui_… j'aime la chaleur… surtout quand elle vient de ma source personnelle…

-C'est une vrai injustice… moi aussi j'ai froid…- se plaint mon beau Adonis et je pouffe au dessous des couvertures… je ressors une de mes mains et tâte la place à côté sans sortir de ma douce cachette…

Sa grande main se referme sur la mienne et je souris heureuse en le tirant légèrement…

-Si tu as froid tu n'as qu'à te rapprocher un peu plus…

Mon grand roux ri ravi et il se glisse dans ma tanière duveteuse… je me love contre lui et il me serre dans ses bras…

-Je dois partir dans l'aube…- m'averti-t-il contre mon oreille, je l'étreins encore plus fort…

-Plein de temps…- murmure-je replongeant dans mon sommeil…

Quelques heures plus tard je le sens bouger et finalement se lever… je déteste quand à cause de son travail il doit partir pour quelques jours… passent encore quelques minutes avant qu'il écarte les couvertures qui me cachent et m'embrasse doucement…

-Je vais y aller… on se retrouve demain comme d'habitude?

-Moui… bon voyage…- réussi-je à mâchouiller avant qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau et parte…

_Je n'ai aucune envie de me réveiller maintenant… _

C'est vers midi que le téléphone sonne et je grogne, maudissant déjà quiconque se trouve de l'autre côté de la ligne… je prends cet appareil de torture et le colle à mon oreille,

-Enfin tu réponds! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez toi!? Tu dois aller travailler et puis tu as promis de venir faire des achats avec moi et… j'y arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu sois restée cloitrée chez toi!

Dès les premiers mots j'avais éloigné le téléphone à vingt centimètres de moi, mais malgré ça, la voix de Ginny était tout à fait audible… la petite sœur de Ron…

-Hermione je te parle!

-Oui, oui, je me bouge…

Et c'est parce que définitivement, il ne vaut mieux pas avoir la demoiselle en colère! Après une demi-heure à me faire engueuler au téléphone, je raccroche encore un peu sonnée, la voix de ma meilleure amie cognant entre mes tympans…

Un peu en chancelant, je vais aux toilettes et aussitôt je souris… l'eau de Cologne de Ron sent encore… je vois le petit flacon à côté du robinet, encore ouvert…

Je déteste quand il part, mais le fait d'habiter ensemble me console en grande partie… quand Ginny n'est pas là pour me sortir de ma léthargie et qu'il me manque trop, je me glisse dans un de ses grands t-shirts et mets des films idiots pour passer le temps… entourée de son odeur, je me sens moins seule…

Il est vrai que nous nous disputons souvent… enfin… « chamailler » serait le mot exact… selon l'époux de Ginny, Harry, il adore voir la grimace que je fais quand je suis à deux doigts de râler… pff… _mon tendre idiot… _

Et en réalité, que ça reste entre nous, j'adore quand il m'embête…

Je sors de ma douche et vais dans la chambre… voir ses chemises pendues dans le placard, ses chaussures à côtés de miennes me fait toujours savoir que tout est bien réel…

Et c'est parce que depuis trois ans, je vis dans un rêve… j'ai vraiment l'impression que les années passent et se cachent quand je suis avec lui…

Parfois je pense encore que ce n'est que hier quand j'attendais en me congelant qu'il apparaisse pour prendre son train… d'ailleurs il m'a avoué le soir de notre rencontre qu'il ne le prenait que pour me voir…

_Après nous être cachés de wagon en wagon pour que le contrôleur ne nous voie pas, on avait fini par courir, main dans la main hors de la station… la nuit était déjà tombée et aucun de deux ne savions où nous étions, mais sans que cela nous soucie, nous marchions en riant et parlant… je crois que de toute ma vie je n'avais autant sourit…_

_-Mione…_

_J'adorais le surnom qu'il avait crée… _

_-Oui?_

_-Tu devais normalement être quelque part?_

_C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas venue au monde grâce à une cigogne… mes parents!! Il a bien rigolé alors que je renversais toutes les affaires de mon sac pour chercher le petit GSM pour les appeler… ils allaient vraiment me tuer…_

_Enfin… c'est ce que je croyais… car quand je les ai appelés toute paniquée, pour leur dire que je ne viendrai finalement pas, ma chère mère m'a simplement dit « ah d'accord! »… le doute de si j'étais vraiment une enfant aimée revenant à moi… _

_J'ai raccroché quand ma mère a commencé aves ses questions si c'était bien un garçon qu'elle entendait derrière moi… Ron téléphonait aussi à quelqu'un…_

_-Non je n'irais pas Potter… quelque chose de mieux à faire… _

_Remettant mes affaires dans mon sac, je souris amusée… il taquinait quelqu'un… son ami le brun peut être…_

_-Non, non Harry! Ne me passe pas ma… salut Ginny… belle journée hein?_

_C'était donc bien le brun… et là maintenant, il se faisait engueuler par sa sœur… je ricanais en le voyant éloigner le téléphone de son oreille avec un grimace amusante pour moi…_

_-Gin, respire… je n'irais pas, n'insiste pas, d'accord? Je suis vraiment occupé là, on se voit plus tard, ok? Au revoir!! _

_Il raccrocha en soufflant comme s'il revenait de la guerre, je rigolais…_

_-C'était ma sœur… et mon meilleur ami qui est aussi, je ne sais pas quel miracle, son mari… _

_Il me tendit la main et comme si c'était un geste que j'avais fait une centaine de fois, je la lui pris pour marcher pendant plusieurs heures… _

_Il était presque minuit quand la pluie nous rattrapa… sans nous consulter nous nous sommes dirigés chez lui, l'endroit le plus proche… Il souriait en me tirant de la main, comme un enfant impatient qui avait hâte de me montrer ses malices…_

_Je me souviens avoir furieusement rougit en le sentant écarter les quelques mèches mouillées qui collaient à mon visage avant de se tourner vers sa porte pour sortir ses clés… j'étais sidérée de remarquer que pour moi il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes… _

_J'étais déjà à moitié essoufflée, dû à notre course pour ne pas nous mouiller… mais j'étais vraiment par terre quand il a essayé d'allumer sa cheminée… il était _(et est encore) _totalement nul à ça… _

_Quand je l'ai vu se diriger vers la porte avec la ferme décision de sortir vider de son essence sa voiture, je l'ai arrêté… étant la fille unique de mon père, il m'avait apprit des bêtises comme celles la… _

_Cela n'empêche que c'est à moitié trempée et couverte d'un peu de suie (Ron avait soufflé au mauvais moment) que je suis entrée dans sa chambre pour mettre les vêtements qu'il m'avait prêté…_

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes souvenirs et je me dépêche de me ruer sur la table de chevet, mon cœur faisant la course à tout va,

-Allo!?

-Hey ma puce! Tu es bien sortie de la maison j'espère?

Je grogne… il me connaît trop bien… ainsi c'est donc LUI qui a prévenu sa sœur…

-Ron…

-C'est pour ton bien!

Il rit de son rire de gamin et mon cœur fond… cet homme est vraiment diabolique…

-Je t'en veux quand même…- murmure-je en mettant mes chaussures et me regardant dans le miroir de tous les côtés… _ j'ai l'impression que cette chemise ne me va pas…_

-Je t'aime aussi!

Je pouffe… diabolique je disais… j'enlève la chemise que je portais et la jette sur l'énorme tas qu'il y a maintenant sur le lit… j'entends des voix derrière lui et serre l'appareil plus contre mon oreille, comme si ça allait le retenir…

-Ne t'en vas pas!

Je l'entends soupirer et me l'imagine en train de passer une main sur ses cheveux roux,

-Pardon mon cœur, je téléphonais vite fait… je dois y aller… on se voit demain soir, hein? Je prendrais le premier train…

_Non, non… et zut… _

-Ahan…

-Je te téléphone ce soir…

-Ahan…

-Tu me raconteras ta journée avec Gin…

-Dieu ait pitié de moi!- Marmonne-je en le faisant rire,

-Tu me raconteras aussi le savon que te passera ton chef pour arriver en retard…

-Ha, ha… je ne suis que 4 heures en retard Ronald…- grogne-je de mauvaise foi, il rit encore de son rire grave qui me fait tressaillir,

-Et tu me raconteras ce que tu me caches depuis une semaine?

Ma main reste suspendue à quelques centimètres de la porte de la chambre,

-Qu… quoi? De… de quoi tu… tu parles?

Argh… je suis nulle pour mentir… surtout à lui…

-Ahan…- m'imite-t-il sarcastique et je peux parier qu'il vient de rouler des yeux…

Je cours vers la porte d'entrée et la ferme derrière moi, agitant déjà la main pour appeler un taxi…

-Alors?- S'impatience-t-il et je mords mes lèvres,

-Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Ron…

-Mione tu sais que je ne suis pas patient…

_Ah ça oui je le sais! _

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me trompes…- me taquine-t-il très sûr de lui, il sait trop bien que les autres hommes sont des légumes pour moi…

-Crois-y, crois-y…- soupire-je dramatique et il ricane, je monte dans un taxi et souffle l'adresse de mon travail au conducteur…

-Ou peut-être vas-tu me laisser!?- Continue-t-il et je roule des yeux en entendant sa voix amusée,

-Voilà c'est tout à fait ça!

-Mm… mais alors tu n'aurais pas vendu ton appartement… ni loué deux énoooormes camions pour transporter tes affaires… dis d'ailleurs ma puce, tu sais que tes vêtements occupent les ¾ de l'armoire?

-Les hommes n'ont pas besoin de vêtements…

-Selon qui?

-Ta sœur…

-Ah, alors totalement d'accord…

Je tais mon rire avec ma main… c'est fou qu'étant la plus petite et la seule fille, Ginny fasse autant peur à ses frères…

-Bien que pour être justes, vous non plus n'en avez pas besoin tu sais?

Je rougis,

-Ron…

-Enfin je m'en fiche des autres mais toi particulièrement…

D'accord… je ressemble à une tomate maintenant…

-Dis tu ne devais pas y aller?

-Aaaah zut!! C'est pour ça qu'il y avait plus personne!!?

Je l'adore…

-Alors, ce soir tu me dis?

Je soupire… têtu je vous dis!

-Non, demain! J'ai besoin de t'avoir devant moi…

-Donc tu acceptes que tu me cachais bien quelque chose hein?

-Ron vas travailler…- soupire-je excédée, il rit…

-Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Avant que j'aie le temps de lui poser plein de questions (je suis d'une nature très curieuse…) il me coupe en me disant qu'il doit partir… _mouais, comme par hasard…_

-Je t'aime…- me souffle-t-il, je grogne encore frustrée,

-Moi aussi je m'aime…

J'entends encore son éclat de rire avant qu'il raccroche et je souris d'oreille à oreille avant de serrer amoureusement mon téléphone contre ma joue… _j'aime cet homme!_

Le toussotement du conducteur me sort de ma rêverie et rougissante, je paye et court comme une folle vers la grande entrée du bâtiment gris…_ zut… je suis vraiment en retard!!!_

OooOooO

Mon boss m'a crié pour au moins une demi-heure avant d'enfin me demander la raison de mon retard… quand je lui ai dit (les larmes aux yeux… dernièrement je suis très émotive…) que Ron était parti, il a simplement soupiré en se pinçant le nez et pointant la porte de son doigt tremblant…

Vous vous surprenez qu'il ne me vire pas? Et bien c'est tout simplement parce que je suis son bras droit depuis trois ans et que quand Ron est là, je suis la déesse qui solutionne ses problèmes… il est allé jusqu'à téléphoner mon amoureux en lui suppliant de ne plus partir… hehe…

Ma journée au boulot fini lentement… j'en ai pourtant perdu la moitié… Je sors en m'étirant et suppliant le ciel pour que mon vœu s'accomplisse et que le « feu follet » qu'est ma belle sœur ait oublié notre rendez-vous, mais bien sûr… ce serait trop beau…

Ginny m'attend de pied ferme avec le petit James dans ses bras… un grand sourire illumine son jeune visage et je sautille vers elle,

-Enfin tu sors! Comment tu vas?

Elle m'embrasse et me tire vers sa voiture en me disant déjà tout ce qu'elle pense acheter… mais pour moi, sa voix est un murmure à mes oreilles puisque je suis baba devant le petit enfant qui me fixe de ses grands yeux chocolat…

-Magnifique, je parle à la voiture!- Grommèle la rouquine et je ris en la serrant dans mes bras…

Après un dérapage digne de Schumacher et des cris hystériques de Gin, je suis sommée de garder ma place et mes bras autour de moi même… le petit James rit ravi dans le siège arrière… je souris, pareil que son père ce gosse…

Ginny a toujours été pleine d'entrain… Harry la surnomme _« la batterie auto-rechargeable »_, alors que, entre nous, il la suit toujours dans toutes ses folies…

Je n'ai jamais vu un couple plus uni que celui-là… (à part moi et Ron bien entendu!)

_Je ne sus jamais quand je me suis réellement endormie… je me rappelle que je faisais un peu semblant pour avoir une excuse de me lover contre lui… Ron ne se plaignait pas de toute façon… _

_C'est en regardant des films à la TV que nous nous sommes endormis emmitouflés dans une couverture, à moitié couchés l'un sur l'autre sur le fauteuil…_

_Au réveil j'avais été surprise par un petit déjeuner au… fauteuil! Peut-être Ron était nul en allumage de cheminée, mais niveau nourriture… rien à dire! _

_-C'est délicieux!_

_-Merci bien…- m'avait-il sourit ravi et j'avais, pour la millième fois, rougit en jouant avec la couverture… j'avais l'impression que nous étions un vieux couple alors qu'en réalité cela ne faisait que moins de 24h que je savais son nom… _

_-Tu as quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui?_

_-… être avec toi?_

_Son sourire m'éblouit presque et il me serra contre lui avec force,_

_-Trop adorable!_

_Il me parla beaucoup de sa famille… ils étaient nombreux! Et me posa plein de questions sur la mienne… _

_Il était couché sur le tapis par terre, un coussin sur la tête pour qu'il puisse un peu la relever et moi j'étais couchée sur le fauteuil jouant avec ses cheveux alors qu'on parlait…_

_De question en question on en vient à celle qu'on attendait tous les deux…_

_-Quand t'es tu rendu compte que j'existais?_

_Il avait éclaté de rire,_

_-Quand JE me suis rendu compte!?_

_J'avais haussé un sourcil sans comprendre son hilarité… c'était tout de même moi qui l'attendait tout le temps, non? Il s'est assit pour rapprocher son visage au mien et a caressé ma joue… _

_-Mione… je n'ai jamais eu besoin de prendre le train… d'ailleurs celui-là n'est même pas sur ma route…_

_Mes yeux ce sont agrandis et encore une fois j'ai sentit les larmes envahir mes yeux, il me serra contre lui,_

_-La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'attendais ma sœur… elle voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important et j'ai prit le train pour aller l'attendre… ça faisait des heures que j'attendais dans ce bar… je revenais d'un de mes plus longs voyages et j'avais prêté ma voiture à mes parents… je passe parfois par ce petit bistrot alors j'ai accepté de l'attendre et… je t'ai vue… et depuis ce jour je prenais seulement le train pour aller te voir… je t'attendais dans le bar mais tu n'es plus jamais rentrée… _

_-Non…- avais-je soufflé incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment… il m'avait cherché… il avait aussi essayé de me retrouver!_

_-Dis au fait… j'ai toujours voulu savoir… pourquoi avoir commandé un verre de lait?_

_Mais j'étais trop occupée à l'embrasser pour lui répondre…_

-Tu crois que cette robe me va bien?

Je sors un peu de mes souvenirs et vois Ginny avec une longue robe rouge qui lui va simplement à ravir…

-Elle est parfaite… on ne dirait pas que tu as déjà un enfant!

Elle ricane fière d'elle… le petit James regarde sa mère avec un doux sourire plein d'admiration… je lui caresse la joue… ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de mariage des époux Potter, je garde leur enfant…

-Dis Ginny tu m'aides à trouver une belle robe aussi?

-Quelque chose à célébrer?

Je souris…

-Pas encore…

Ses yeux brillent pleins de curiosité, mais je m'éloigne pour chercher quelque chose… je me promène un peu partout pendant quelques minutes avant que mon regard soit attiré par des couleurs suaves et des petits vêtements de bébé absolument adorables… je prends une grenouillère avec un dessin d'un ours souriant et mes yeux s'humidifient à l'instant…

-M'enfin Hermione, c'est vrai que tu es petite mais ce n'est pas ici que tu vas trouver quelque chose!

Je lâche le vêtement surprise alors que la rouquine rit en me tendant une robe bleu…

-Essaie ça, je suis certaine que mon frère ne te laissera pas la porter longtemps…

-Ginny!- M'insurge-je mais cette fille est vraiment une chipie et me pousse déjà vers la cabine d'essai…

Quelques minutes plus tard je me regarde d'un œil critique dans le grand miroir… Ginny me vante toutes les qualités du vêtement et je me tourne de côté pour m'examiner encore une fois…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle me fait un gros ventre?

Mon amie éclate de rire et le petit James rit avec elle, même s'il n'a rien comprit,

-Hermione le seul moment où tu devras t'inquiéter d'avoir un gros ventre ce sera quand tu seras enceinte!

Et elle rit encore avant de s'étrangler et ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes en me voyant rougir… elle commence à tousser à s'en déchirer la gorge et je lui donne des petites tapes sur le dos sans pouvoir m'arrêter de sourire…

-Hermione!!- Crie-t-elle outrée, j'hausse les mains pour me protéger,

-Ne me gronde pas encore… je ne suis sûre de rien!

Elle a encore les poings sur les hanches et fronce les sourcils,

-Comment ça? Je vais être tata oui ou non!?

Je ris en posant mes deux mains sur mon ventre plat,

-Et bien selon mon instinct oui…

Elle pouffe en souriant goguenarde,

-Ton instinct?

Je fronce les sourcils faussement vexée,

-Oui, mon instinct… celui que j'ai suivit et a fait que je retrouve ton frère…

Elle me souri et me serre dans ses bras,

-Alors… je confierai: félicitations!

OooOooO

_Première marche et je hyperventilais déjà… je me demandais pour l'énième fois pourquoi diable avait-je avoué au charmant rouquin près de moi que j'avais toujours voulu connaître sa sœur et son ami… _

_Nous avions roulé une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à arriver à ce grand manoir au jardin rempli de fleurs magnifiques… comme tout gentleman, il avait ouvert ma porte et m'avait prit de la main pour me conduire devant le bâtiment… encore une fois… les gestes et paroles avec Ron venaient naturellement…_

_Malgré qu'il serrait gentiment mes mains entre les siennes, elles étaient terriblement froides et mes dents faisaient un bruit de claquettes assez gênant… j'essayais de lui sourire, mais je crois que c'était plus des grimaces qu'autre chose… je n'avais pas encore posé le pied sur la dernière marche quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup faillant me faire mourir d'une attaque cardiaque!_

_J'allais pousser un cri de surprise, mais mon regard venait d'être totalement capturé par des yeux en amande d'une belle couleur verte émeraude… le jeune homme qui me fixait les yeux écarquillés, passa son regard surpris de moi à Ron et vice versa au moins trois fois avant que ses lèvres forment un grand « O » et qu'avec un éclat de rire, il me serra dans ses bras…_

_-La belle inconnue!!!_

_-Harry!- Le gronda Ron en rougissant,_

_-Il t'a stalckée c'est ça!?Ne t'inquiète pas hein, il n'est pas méchant tu sais…_

_Je riais alors que mon beau roux assassinait du regard son ami… il m'écarta de lui en lui donnant un coup sur la tête qu'il n'eut aucun mal à éviter…_

_-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que m'embarrasser Potter?_

_-Nop! Allez entrez, entrez! Oh Ron, Ginny va vraiment te tuer!- ricanais le jeune brun… j'entendis Ron avaler de travers et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire… ces deux là avaient l'air vraiment de bien s'entendre… je me sentais comme à la maison…_

_Harry nous fit passer jusqu'à la salle à manger où une table était déjà dressée… mes joues rougirent d'embarras en remarquant qu'il n'y avait que trois assiettes… mais Ron échangea un regard étendu avec son ami en me prenant par la taille pour que j'admire le jardin qu'on voyait de la baie vitrée du salon… _

_Je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour me distraire, mais le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment été subjuguée par le paysage… c'est donc avec un hoquet d'horreur que j'entendis un cri venant de derrière nous,_

_-Te voilà!!!_

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment c'est arrivé… un moment Ron me serrait par derrière, mon dos contre son torse, et l'autre il était acculé contre le mur se protégeant des tapes de sa sœur… Harry s'approcha de moi me présentant un plateau d'apéritifs, totalement habitué à ce genre de scénario…_

_-Alors, il t'a finalement trouvé hein?_

_Je rougis légèrement et prit une carotte sous son regard suppliant… j'avais comme l'impression qu'on deviendrait des bons amis…_

_-C'est plutôt moi qui l'a fait…- lui avouai-je à mi-voix et ses yeux brillèrent pleins de malice… il me fit un clin d'œil, me faisant savoir que mon secret serait gardé et passant son bras sur mes épaules, il interpella sa jeune femme,_

_-Hey Gin! Regarde, c'est « la belle inconnue »! _

_Ce surnom serait vraiment ma perte…_

_Le poing de la rouquine s'arrêta dans l'air et son visage fut totalement centré en moi… pareil que pour son compagnon, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent au même temps que ses yeux et poussant son grand frère, elle se rua sur moi…_

_Je commençais déjà ma prière, mes mains levées inutilement pour me protéger, quand elle m'étouffa d'un gros câlin…_

_-L'inconnue!!!_

_-Je… mon… mon nom… est Hermione…_

_Elle s'écarta de moi, me tenant encore des épaules, pour bien me voir… ses yeux pétillaient d'allégresse…_

_-Il t'a enfin retrouvée…- souffla-t-elle rassurée, comme une mère qui attendait le retour de sa fille… _

_Je savais bien que c'était prématuré me sentir ainsi… mais leurs réactions… la soirée sans blancs et pleins de rires qu'on avait partagé, l'ambiance sans gêne et surtout la main que Ron ne lâcha jamais, me donnait espoir… un espoir que je n'ai pas hésité à confier… et que je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir…_

OooOooO

La nuit a été bien longue… Ginny et Harry ont laissé James avec moi et sont partis célébrer leur nuit je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-ni-où-ni-comment…

Avec le petit enfant, l'absence de Ron n'a pas été aussi poignante… il m'a appelée, comme promis! D'ailleurs… il avait l'air drôlement excité par quelque chose… j'espère vraiment que Gin n'a pas gâché ma surprise!

Enfin… « surprise »… ce sera le docteur qui me le dira demain…

J'ai été totalement incapable de m'endormir toute seule… je me suis glissée dans un des longs t-shirts de Ron et j'ai couché James avec moi… on a vu de _Aladin_ jusqu'au _Roi Lion_, passant par _Mulan_ et _Némo_… le pauvre petit s'est endormi à la moitié du deuxième film mais je ne pouvais simplement pas fermer les yeux… j'étais bien trop stressée…

_Demain je saurais_…

Ooo Lendemain ooO

Ginny vient de partir après m'avoir aidé à toute cette question de maquillage et changement de vêtements que j'ai dû sûrement louper pendant mon éducation…

Il est 18h00 et Ron m'a déjà appelé en me disant que dans deux heures il serait là…

Je me suis fait belle, j'ai mit la robe que j'ai choisi avec ma belle sœur et je suis dans le train en route vers notre lieu de rendez-vous préféré… Ginny et Harry m'ont proposé de me déposer… mais ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs prendre ce transport en commun… _« je ne te connais pas… mais tu m'as manqué » _je crois que ça, je n'oublierai jamais…

Avant même que je pousse la porte du petit bistrot, le cher barman de cet établissement m'ouvre avec un verre de lait à la main… il doit être medium cet homme… vraiment!

Je sirote mon verre de lait en échangeant quelques mots avec lui… de temps en temps je laisse un soupir passer mes lèvres et le sourire de ce cher monsieur s'agrandit avec indulgence… on dirait qu'il sait déjà ce que je cache à Ron…

Je m'apprête à l'envoyer rechercher un autre verre quand deux bras forts m'entourent et un souffle chaud me fait trembler…

-Mione!

Je pousse un cri et me retourne pour l'embrasser comme j'en ai envie depuis deux jours… il a les joues un peu rouges et le souffle court… je souri attendrie, essayant de recoiffer ses cheveux épars… _il a couru…_

-Ron…

-Ça m'a vraiment manqué…- murmure-t-il en me serrant à nouveau…

Notre ami le barman, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, nous interrompt pour demander si on va commander quelque chose…

Ron s'assoit devant moi, sa valise près de lui… il ne regarde même pas le menu et lui demande pour tous les deux un bifteck avec des frites et salade… mon ventre grogne d'envie et il me sourit malicieusement… il le sait en plus…

J'allais entabler la conversation quand je remarque que son sourire est légèrement nerveux… même pour sa sœur ça passerait inaperçu, mais je connais mon roux très bien… je l'ai tout de même regardé pendant deux ans avant de lui parler!

J'hausse un sourcil, le questionnant silencieusement et il comprend tout de suite… il prend une grande inspiration, sourit gauchement et sort quelque chose de sa poche…

-Tiens…

J'étire la main et il y laisse tomber une clé dorée… je ne comprends toujours pas…

-C'est pourquoi?

_La question à dix mille millions_… il perd ses moyens et commence à parler vite…

-Tu savais que la meilleure inversion est dans les immeubles? Je suis certain que cet argent se sera décuplé dans cinq ans et…

-Ron… c'est la clé d'une maison!?

Il regarde ailleurs,

-Ecoute, entre payer un appartement ou une maison, je pense quand même que…

-Donc c'est bien une maison?- L'interromps-je à nouveau et il rougit en regardant ses mains…

Il fait toujours ça quand il est stressé… je lui prends la main,

-Mais Ron… pourquoi faire? Je viens à peine de déménager dans ton studio…

-Et il n'y a déjà plus de place…- me taquine-t-il et je ris en le frappant gentiment,

-Oh tais-toi…

Il sourit et embrasse ma main sans me quitter des yeux… c'est mon tour de rougir…

-Mione…

-Voilà votre commande! Attention chaud devant!

J'ai vraiment failli lui renverser les assiettes sur la tête à ce monsieur… au regard assassin que Ron lui lance, lui aussi… le barman a un immense sourire et part en ricanant de plus belle…

Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon amoureux et le vois les sourcils froncés… il serre à nouveau ma main et ses yeux bleus hypnotisent les miens,

-Mione… j'avoue que tout ceci est une façon stupide de te dire que je veux que nous passions au pas suivant… je sais qu'une maison peut te paraître bien grande pour deux personnes, mais une fois qu'on aura des enf…

Il s'interrompt brusquement et même ses oreilles deviennent rouges… mon sourire est maintenant d'oreille à oreille…

-Est-ce une demande Ronald?

Il me cligne de l'œil et souri un peu penaud,

-Ne le considère pas encore comme tel… je peux faire mieux comme déclaration…

Je ris… cet homme me fera toujours ça… me rendre heureuse et joyeuse…

Tout sourire, car indirectement il m'a demandé en mariage, je le regarde manger assez content de lui-même et je ne peux garder les mots plus trop longtemps…

-C'est vrai que pour deux la maison paraîtra bien grande… mais pas pour trois…

Il lève la tête de son assiette et mâche sans comprendre,

-Trois?

Je rigole doucement en rougissant,

-Trois.- Je confirme…

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde essayant (comme maintes fois!) de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête… soudain son souffle se coupe et ses yeux s'écarquillent… mon sourire s'élargit, il a compris… il se penche vers moi et me prend la main… la sienne tremble légèrement…

-Trois!!?

Je ris en hochant la tête…

Une seconde j'étais assise sur ma chaise, l'autre j'étais en train de voler dans les bras de Ron…

-Nous serons trois!! Nous serons trois!!

Je confonds un peu l'enthousiasme de mon amoureux avec les « ils seront trois! » du barman qui danse autour de nous en chatonnant et amenant des boissons pour tout le monde… je me demande depuis quand il écoutait la conversation…

Le rire de Ron est la plus belle musique que je n'aie jamais entendue et c'est encore un peu dans les nuages que je sens qu'il me baisse un peu pour rattraper mes lèvres… la différence de taille entre lui et moi est assez grande, ce qui rend plus facile de nouer mes jambes derrière son dos en tenant bien fermement son doux visage entre mes mains…

-Nous serons vraiment trois?- Me demande-t-il son front contre le mien et j'éclate de rire en le serrant dans mes bras… il a l'air euphorique…

-Oh Ron… je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé…

Il me sourit malicieux,

-Et moi, je le suis de te garder…

………………………

_« Fie-toi à ton instinct… sois fidèle à ta conscience et à tes émotions, vis ta vie… tu n'en a qu'une… »_


End file.
